


Are You Crazy?

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vanessa meets a handsome man in the psych ward.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 6





	Are You Crazy?

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning: self harm, suicide attempt
> 
> i was in the psych ward for almost a month for this exact reason so that's what inspired this

Vanessa was screaming and crying as she was wheeled into the ambulance. Her roommate, Dane, had found her in the bathtub with her arms sliced up and he immediately called 911. 

"Fuck you Dane, why couldn't you let me die in peace?" Dane was holding back tears as the door to the ambulance was shut. The EMT's wrapped her arms up on the way to the hospital and she was clawing at her wounds, not wanting them to be closed.

"Miss, please calm down." Vanessa glared at one of the EMT's and he gave the other a look. When they got to the hospital, they didn't untie Vanessa from the gurney, they kept her tied down to it instead of putting her in a bed. The doctor came in and stitched her up, asking her why she did this.

"I want to die." He merely shook his head and continued stitching her deep cuts. 

"You're lucky you didn't bleed out." Vanessa scoffed.

"More like unlucky." The doctor didn't say a word as he finished and wrapped her arms up in tight bandages with lots of tape, making it nearly impossible for Vanessa to undo her stitches. 

"Hi Ms. Mateo, I'm the psychologist who works here. Would you mind telling me what happened?" Vanessa sighed, tears still streaming down her face.

"My boyfriend broke up with me and he was the only thing I had to live for so I decided to end my life. Unsuccessfully, obviously." The psychologist nodded.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. We're gonna need to put you on a 5150 because you're a danger to yourself okay?" Vanessa groaned.

"Do I have to go to the looney bin?" The psychologist chuckled.

"Unfortunately, yes. But it's for your own safety. Take care, Ms. Mateo." He walked off and Vanessa was wheeled back into an ambulance. She tried to get out of her restraints but to no avail.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Vanessa screamed, but the driver and EMT both ignored her. She screamed at the top her lungs and tried to topple the gurney over, but again, to no avail. She let out a sob of defeat and cried, tears staining her cheeks. The drive to the mental hospital was fast, faster than last time. She was wheeled in and had to do lots of paperwork, and she heard people screaming and crying just like she had been doing earlier. They finally untied her from the gurney and she was free to walk around. One of the nurses showed her to her room and she sat down on the bed, sighing. She went to get a drink of water and she heard a voice.

"Hey." She turned around and faced the most handsome man she'd ever seen, way more handsome than her boyfriend.

"Hi." The man stuck out his hand.

"I'm Brock. You don't look to good." Vanessa shook it and scornfully laughed.

"That's what trying to kill yourself then screaming for an hour does to you." Brock grimaced.

"Oh, sorry." Vanessa shook her head.

"It's cool. Well, it's not, but you know." Brock nodded.

"I know what you mean." Brock rolled up his sleeves, revealing hundreds of bright red self harm scars.

"Impressive," Vanessa said and Brock looked at her confusedly.

"I'm kidding." Brock made an 'oh' face and rolled his sleeves back down. 

"So, what y'all do here?" Brock sighed.

"Eat, go to group, sleep. Not too exciting."

-

Vanessa was placed on a 5250, having attacked a nurse who tried to give her medication, and she was just one more slip up from getting a 5270. Which she promptly got after punching one of the staff members who she thought was looking at her funny. She and Brock had gotten closer over the days, doing everything together and never leaving each other's sides. 

"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow." Brock sighed and held Vanessa's hand.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you." Vanessa nodded.

"Lemme give you my number." She grabbed a piece of paper from her journal and wrote her phone number down, and handed it to Brock. He smiled and put it in his pocket.

"Thanks." Vanessa only had twenty seven days left, she could do this without Brock, right? She sighed at the thought and sat down on the couch and turned on the tv, flipping through the channels.

"Hey Ness," Brock started.

"I have an idea." He pulled her into the group room and sat down.

"What is it?" He smirked.

"Why don't I go out with a bang?" Vanessa stared at him.

"What?" Brock scooted closer to her.

"Y'know, a literal bang." Vanessa laughed.

"You for real?" Brock nodded.

"Fuck it, I'm down." Brock smiled and nodded.

"Meet me in the bathroom at midnight." 

"Got it."

-

Vanessa stared at the clock in her room and when it finally hit midnight, she got out of bed and went the bathroom. She knocked on the door before entering and Brock was standing there.

"Hey." His voice was soft and Vanessa felt her knees go weak.

"Hey." He stepped close to her and cupped her chin, pulling her into a kiss. She kissed him back, his lips soft on hers and she slid her tongue into his mouth. She reached down and gently squeezed Brock's hardening dick through his sweats. Brock grabbed Vanessa's shoulders and gently guided her down onto her knees and she pulled his sweats and underwear down. She stroked him until he was fully hard before taking his cock in her mouth, licking and lapping at the head and swirling her tongue around it.

Brock groaned as Vanessa took him all the way in, bobbing her head up and down and looking into his eyes. She licked a long stripe on the underside of his dick and when Vanessa felt his dick twitch and jump in her mouth, she knew he was close. Vanessa stopped and got back up and Brock turned her around so she was facing the mirror. He bent her over and shoved her sweats and panties down and slid two fingers into her, making Vanessa shudder. Brock pumped them in and out quickly, feeling her clench around his fingers and he pulled them out, quickly replacing them with his cock.

He slammed into her, making her almost lose her balance, so she gripped onto the sink for support. He thrusted in and out of her fast, grunting every time he bottomed out. Vanessa moaned as he hit her g spot, making her vision go fuzzy and her head spin. Before she knew it, Brock was coming inside her, his hot cum filling her up and his dick throbbing inside of her. He pulled out when he was finished and turned her around, rubbing her clit until she came with a loud moan. When she was finished, they pulled up their underwear and sweats and Vanessa wrapped her arms around Brock's shoulders, kissing him.

"I love you." Brock pulled back.

"What?" His tone was harsh and Vanessa was taken aback.

"I said I love you." Brock scoffed.

"We just met, Vanessa." Vanessa bit her lip.

"I know but-" Brock shook his head.

"I like you but I nowhere near love you." Vanessa sucked in a breath and felt her heart breaking.

"But..." Brock pulled her into a hug.

"Let's just be friends, okay? This never happened." He left the bathroom and Vanessa stared at herself in the mirror. She looked down at her stitches and ripped them open before punching the mirror, grabbing a shard of glass to slit her wrists and-

"Ness, you okay?" Vanessa woke up with a start. Dane was in bed next to her, rubbing her arm. Tears were on her cheeks and she sat up.

"What the fuck?" She looked down at her arms, and there were not cuts.

"What's going on babygirl?" Vanessa looked at Dane who was shirtless, and so was she.

"I just had the weirdest fucking dream."


End file.
